poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Heart win the Battle
Meanwhile All the Digidestined are here even Taigiru, Taiki and Yuu. Then Myotismon is looking at them Myotismon: Hear me, Mightiest hearts. Reveal me the Crest! Then all their Heart is going to Heartless symbol up there Meanwhile Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon and Fox have arrived in the Hallway Fox: I won't let your guard down. They're close. It's like I can feel them breathing down my neck. Are you ready for this? Then Fox heard something Fox: Krystal!? He saw her and then she Turned into a Heartless, he got so Angry and he ran to the Heartless and the door has closed Shoutmon: So much for keeping your guard up. Then they saw Psychemon and his friends Psychemon: You never seem to give up, do you? Shoutmon: We're not giving up! Not without our Partner's! Dracmon: The Darkness can destroy you. Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon has bring out their Dark Outfit Gumdramon: You're wrong, Dracmon. The Darkness may touch our Data and our body, but it can never touch our hearts. As long as our Heart stays with our friends it can never die. Psychemon: Then let's find out what we? They aim their Dark Power to Shoutmon and his friends, then Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper saved them Whisper: I'm sorry, sir. But Shoutmon and his friends are not going anywhere! Opossumon: So, you betrayed you're friend? Komasan: You're wrong! We will never betray him, Zura! Komajiro: But... We never betray Damemon and his friend either because we been through together. Whisper: Jibanyan, USApyon. I'm so sorry, can you tell Keita and Ryder that I'm sorry for betraying them? Jibanyan: No you're not, Nyan! USApyon: We'll do it together, Dani! They ran to them USApyon: And remember what we said, All for one and one for all. Whisper: Sorry, boys. Looks like you're stuck with us. Shoutmon: Thank you, Jibanyan, USApyon, Whisper, Komasan, Komajiro. Psychemon: How will you fight without a Power? Gumdramon: We know now, we don't need those Power. We got a better Power... Our hearts. Dracmon: (Laugh) You're hearts? What are you gonna do? Pull it out and throw at us? How can a weak little thing do to you? Shoutmon: Although, our hearts may be weak, but it's not alone. Its grown to each new experience, and it's found the home with all the friends we've made. Gumdramon: We've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of ours. Damemon: And if they think of us now and then... if they don't forget me... then our hearts will be one. Shoutmon: We don't need those Power, our friends is our power! Then the Sword, Shield and the Gold Rings has vanished from Psychemon and his Friends, then it went to Shoutmon and his Friends. They are fighting them and they defeated them, then they run away. Fox watch the Battle Fox: The real winner of this fight was your heart's, wasn't it? They nodded and smile